Desire
by Alexandrea Romanzesco
Summary: COMPLETE my version of Vegeta and Bulma's get together, full of lust and passion...it's different than the rest of the 3-year fics i promise
1. Suprises

A/n Hello again, Alex here. I was thinking today about if I should try to write a v/b fic. Then I got an email from [name deleted] @aol.com saying the following, " U should stop writing fics and poems. They suck and are complete lies." Well, [name deleted], thank you so very much for the comment. I love criticism, I feed off of it. And you [name deleted] have given me the courage to write a v/b. If this sucks, or I don't get at least 5 reviews, I'll just stick with my poetry because everyone praises that. Anywhosers, I hope this is a bit different then other fics you've read. It's PG-13 it's only for language, no lemons! There maybe slight lime, but I'm uncomfortable writing lemons.  
  
Dedications: my BFF Carrie, my sis Jessy, and the dude who sent me that email, you have been inspirations for me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT; all I own is 2 DVDs and a purple monkey I got for Valentine's Day.  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Desire  
  
Ch. 1 Surprises  
  
Bulma broke the kiss and turned from his grip to open the door to Vegeta's room.  
  
" Did you lock your door?" Bulma asked.  
  
" No. It just keeps sticking."  
  
" Well then we could just go to my room." Vegeta gave the door one sharp kick, smacking the door against the wall, leaving a huge crack on the brown wall.  
  
" Or we could do that." Bulma laughed as Vegeta started to kiss her neck and run his hands up her shirt. " Vegeta wait till I get my shoes off...."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````  
  
" Oh man what a headache." Bulma rubbed her head and turned to her other side, realizing that her whole body ached and that Vegeta was gone. She glanced around at the dim room; clothes and sheets carelessly tossed everywhere. Bulma went and put on her p.j's and robe and slipped downstairs where her mother was making breakfast. She sat in the seat across from Vegeta and started to munch on the food her mother had laid in front of her.  
  
" Oh dear, bulma are you okay." Her mother's ditzy voice pierced through her head like a bullet.  
  
" I'm fine mom, just a little achy."  
  
" Rough night honey?" Her mother heaped more food on Vegeta's plate.  
  
" Yep. Really rough night."  
  
Just then Mr. Briefs walked in patting the little cat on his shoulder. He took a seat at the table and picked up the paper. " Dear, your mother and I will be leaving to Viscon today."  
  
" Viscon? You mean the big robotics convention in East City?" bulma asked as she put her dishes into the sink.  
  
" Yes. I'll be showcasing a new version of the kitchen bot. Should bring in more investors." Mr. Briefs opened the paper.  
  
" What about the gravity chamber? You promised to install the upgrades today." Vegeta said.  
  
" Well I guess bulma would do that for you. She's spent all that time making the upgrades," Mr. Briefs checked the clock, " Look at the time, we should be heading out." Mr. Briefs headed out of the kitchen along with Mrs. Briefs.  
  
" Good-bye Bulma dear, Take care of yourself while we're gone." Her mother kissed Bulma on the head and exited. Soon after their air car took off and all was silence until Bulma rummaged through a cabinet for aspirin. Vegeta stood up and put his dishes away. " Woman you better have those upgrades done soon or else."  
  
" Okay whatever Vegeta." Bulma took some aspirin and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ` It was late around 8 p.m. The phone's shrill call sounded throughout the house. Bulma hurriedly picked it up.  
  
" Hello, Briefs residence."  
  
" Hey babe." A familiar voice came through the phone.  
  
" Hiya Yamcha. What's up?"  
  
" I wanted to know if you would like to go to that new club with me tonight."  
  
" Ok, sure. What time?"  
  
" I could head over now."  
  
" Alright see ya then." She set the phone down with a click and rushed upstairs to find an outfit. Bulma had settled on a shimmering light blue dress and matching stilettos. She brushed her straight cerulean, shoulder- length hair and threw on her green jacket. Heading downstairs, she spotted Vegeta in the kitchen drinking a glass of orange juice. He took one look at her and raised a brow.  
  
" Going out with that weakling?" He said gruffly.  
  
" Yep. So it's just you all by yourself tonight. Don't know when I'll get back."  
  
Vegeta just grumbled something and stalked off.  
  
" I'll never understand that man but still I love to try." Bulma thought aloud.  
  
" Love to try what?" Yamcha came in wearing navy slacks and a black shirt.  
  
" Nothing. Let's go."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````  
  
The club was irritably loud, with music pumping and lights flashing. Bulma was on her second martini and her fifth cigarette by the time they started slow songs. Yamcha pulled he to a small table in a dim corner of the club.  
  
" Babe we've been together since forever."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" And we've never gotten anywhere."  
  
She nodded. It was true they never had gotten anywhere. Then it hit her like a brick. He was going to dump her. Yet unexpectedly no tears pooled in her eyes. Something was unusual, a few months ago she would be bawling, spend nights wondering what went wrong, but now it was....different.  
  
" Bulma."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" Will you marry me?" He fumbled taking the coveted little velvet box from his pocket. Inside was a large sapphire on a silver band.  
  
Something nagged at her. But soon confusion and that little voice saying, " Don't say yes!" were thrown out the window by girlish joy.  
  
" Sure?" It was more of a question than an answer but Yamcha took it for more than what he thoughts it was. He jumped up and grabbed her.  
  
" I love you bulma. Man, I can't believe you would say yes!" His overwhelming joy poured into Bulma, she hugged him back, smiling.  
  
The rest of the night was spent talking about the wedding and when they would announce it. Several drinks later, they took off home.  
  
Yamcha helped Bulma to the door because she was a bit tipsy. Then she spotted it, a flicker in the window. She looked over and saw a lone curtain moving. He was there she knew it, sensed it. Yamcha, who was trying to plant a kiss on her lips missed when she turned her head and ended up kissing her ear. She smiled and said her goodnights and headed inside and upstairs to change.  
  
She slipped off her slinky dress and had changed into her pajamas. While she looked for her fuzzy slippers, Vegeta leaned against the doorframe clad in black silk p.j. pants.  
  
" Hey Vegeta."  
  
Silence.  
  
" What's up?"  
  
" The gravity chamber is defected."  
  
" Alright I take a look at it tomorrow." Bulma's eyes skimmed down Vegeta's muscular body. Somehow she was disappointed that he hadn't mention last night or try another little stunt like yesterday's, well he was going to get a kick out of what she was going to do tomorrow.  
  
  
A/n O.o what does bulma have planned for tomorrow? Well you'll just have to find out in the next chapter.  
  
Ja'ne 


	2. Secrets and Lies

A/n Sorry that I've been neglecting my fic, there's been alotta things that have happened lately. I'll try to get chapters out as soon as I can.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I will! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Carrie, whose computer has died so she can't read my fan fic! : Cries: and to all who reviewed. I feel so loved! And to my dog DeeOGee who died Friday.  
  
The chapter name has been a title for numerous TV shows' episodes so I decided to use it.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Desire Ch. 2 Secrets and Lies  
  
" That stupid saiyan." Bulma muttered as she put on a red strapless dress, " He just had to drag me outa bed at 5 am!" she slipped on a pair of man- killer heels. " Even more of a reason to interrupt his precious training." She grinned wickedly and looked at herself in the full-length mirror she had placed in the corner of the room. Her look was terrific except for one thing. The ring. She looked at it and plucked the silver ring off her hand and put it back into the velvet box. One peek out the window and she knew he was training.  
  
Bulma trotted downstairs and checked her messages, one was from her parents saying how much fun Viscon is and the other was from Yamcha asking when they could discuss their plans. She grabbed her toolbox, since he said the machine was malfunctioning, and headed out.  
  
" Vegeta open up!" She rapped on the door loudly.  
  
The machine let out a hiss, signaling it had been shut down. The door slid open and there stood Vegeta breathing hard and covered with sweat from his training.  
  
" What do you want that makes you interrupt my training?" He asked.  
  
" I wanted to check out the machine. You said it wasn't working right last night." She held up her toolbox.  
  
" Your father checked it last night when he arrived home with that ditz."  
  
" Don't call my mom a ditz even though she is." Bulma was mad but tried to follow her plan. So she casually walked into the gravity chamber and leaned against the wall. " Well anyway I wanted to talk about last night."  
  
He followed her in and stood in front of her with his arms crossed. " What about it?"  
  
" It was incredible."  
  
Vegeta only smirked at her.  
  
" And I was wondering---" She secretively reached a hand up her back and slowly slid down the zipper of the dress, " If we could do it again." And she let the sleek dress pool at her feet.  
  
" Hmmm. Well then, before we," He searched for a word as he brushed his hand on her thigh, "--- commence, we have to agree on something first."  
  
She had closed her eyes when he leaned closer to her, " And that would be?"  
  
" We can't develop anything more than a physical attraction for each other."  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and locked her's with his. " So what your asking for is casual, no strings attached sex."  
  
" More or less."  
  
She thought the idea over. " I guess it couldn't hurt."  
  
He smirked again and started to kiss her neck and shoulders forcefully. She always had expected him to have rough, callused hands, since he was a fighter, but his hands were smooth, and just one touch from them and you shivered all over. She loved be touched by Vegeta, he was skillful in making love. It made bulma think if it was just a saiyan-jin thing or if he had many women before her. But at the moment she didn't care, she just wanted to be with him.  
  
```````````` 3 or so hours later. ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Bulma had another shower and was sitting on the couch wearing jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. During the old movie she had on bulma remembered that she still had her dress in the gravity chamber. So she got off the couch and retrieved it. As she exited them chamber, Yamcha pulled up in a new hover car.  
  
" Hey babe, like the ride?"  
  
" Uhh. Hi Yamcha, the car's nice." She hid the dress behind her back.  
  
" Hey why don't you wear something nicer? Sweats aren't very flattering for you."  
  
" Yamcha stop being so fickle, I can wear whatever I want to."  
  
" Okay, well anyway, I've been over at Goku's and he said something about you and Vegeta hooking up. Is it true?"  
  
Bulma looked sincerely into his eyes and lied, " Of course not. Why would I hook up with that arrogant freak?"  
  
" Oh. Well I knew nothing was happening. I love you Bulma."  
  
" Oh I love you too Yamcha." She kissed him on the cheek and let him inside.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``  
  
After discussing wedding plans with Yamcha, Bulma decided to make dinner for Vegeta and her because Mr. And Mrs. Briefs had failed to show up from whatever they were doing. As she leaned over to pull a casserole out the oven, (A/n she can cook casserole well, but pretty much sucks at everything else. K?), she felt a hand go under her shirt and travel deftly up her back. This made her jump, nearly dropping the casserole on the linoleum floor.  
  
" Kami Vegeta you scared me half to death!"  
  
"Did you finally cook something edible today?"  
  
" Excuse me but all my food is edible and it's cooked well."  
  
" You call tasteless sandwiches and toast burnt to a crisp edible? Things like that are not suitable for a prince!"  
  
" Well mister in my house you are not " Vegeta prince of all saiyans" you are " Vegeta most arrogant of the saiyans" alright?"  
  
He growled and took a seat. Which made Bulma laugh, "Good boy" She gave her salad one final toss when Vegeta put his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.  
  
" You thought you could get away with saying that?" He murmured in her ear.  
  
" It's only been six hours and here you are trying to seduce me."  
  
" What's wrong with that?"  
  
" Well," She turned towards him, " I thought you would wait till after dinner or at least till we're out of the kitchen."  
  
" We did it in the lab yesterday, what's wrong with the kitchen?"  
  
" You've got a point there."  
  
Vegeta slid the sweatshirt over her head and threw it behind him. They kept kissing until....  
  
  
A/n dun dun dah! Cliffhanger! Gotta love 'em. What happens next? Wells then u have to read the next chapter. Wow Vegeta and Bulma don't need discretion when it comes to their relationship. Doing it in the gravity chamber, the lab, and the kitchen. Damn.. Well okay Dokey now, next chapter will be up next weekend (hopefully) and please review or flame, I want to know what I'm doing wrong or right. Also, sorry for the short chappie I'm really cold and tired so I didn't wanna write much.  
  
~alex~ 


	3. Dream

A/n Hello again! I'm so glad that I have so many reviews.... it makes me feel so loved! But in your review for this chapter I would like you to answer these questions:  
  
Should I write a lemon?  
  
Am I making characters to out of character?  
  
Should I occasionally switch POV's instead of just remaining at Bulma's POV?  
  
You can simply answer yes or no and please answer them because I don't want my fic to crash and burn like my other ones.  
  
Dedications: To jess, my sister, as always and to Carrie, my bff, and to all who reviewed!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT that belongs to some other people that I've never met before.  
  
On with the fic!!!  
  
  
  
Desire  
  
Ch. 3 Dream  
Vegeta slid the sweatshirt over Bulma's head and threw it behind him. They kept kissing until......  
  
Bulma's mother walked in. Bulma and Vegeta automatically stopped and Bulma started to blush. "Mom what are you doing home so early?"  
  
She was carry and brown bag full to bursting with groceries. She sniffed the air and poked at the casserole Bulma had prepared. " I live here sweetie. What drove you to make this casserole? Don't worry I'll make some food for you and Veggie. Your father's at the office taking care of things and he told me to tell you that you have a conference tomorrow at 7:30." Mrs. Briefs picked up Bulma's sweatshirt and handed it to her, " Don't leave your clothes lying around." She then turned to a tomato on the chopping board and thinly sliced it, " Now why don't you two just hurry out of here, dinner will be done soon. Alright?"  
  
" Okay Mom." Bulma turned and walked out into the living room, " Do you think she even noticed us?"  
  
" Highly doubt it."  
  
" Well we can finish up tonight in my room." Bulma slid her arms around his neck.  
  
" Good because I need to train." He took her arms away from him and walked out to the gravity chamber.  
  
```````````````````````````````````` 11:00 pm`````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Bulma had decided to put on her white flannel nightgown instead of her silky scarlet one that she wore most nights. She opened the large doors to her small balcony and looked to see if Vegeta had been done training. The gravity room was dark and silent. She yawned and headed to bed just when Vegeta showed up at her door.  
  
" Hey Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta was clad in black pajama pants, leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. He walked over to where she was standing by the bed and kissed her. She gladly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him onto the bed.  
  
````````````````Vegeta's dream``````````````````````````````  
  
Vegeta looked around, the whole place was blindly white and he was wearing a tux. There were foldable chairs everywhere and Bulma was next to him wearing a beautiful white gown. He quickly recognized that they were at a wedding. Bulma had spoke to him earlier about what it was and all that. All of a sudden he was struck by something, knocking him to the ground. Kakarott stood over him laughing, " Ha! And you call yourself a prince. You're just a weakling. You can't even turn super saiyan!"  
  
Bulma looked at him with sorrow in her eyes but they quickly changed to hatred. " He's right. You are a weakling and I can't believe I even had feelings for you. Goku's a much better lover anyway!" She turned and gave Goku and big kiss. (A/n : cringes:). Then the boy from the future came up and plunged his sword through Vegeta's chest, killing him instantly.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Bulma shook him, " Vegeta are you alright?"  
  
His eyes shot open. " What do you want woman?" He growled fiercely.  
  
" You were having a nightmare." She rested a hand on his arm and felt how cold his skin was. He was unmoving, frozen like a rock. " Are you alright?" she repeated and put a hand on his cheek, which got swatted away violently.  
  
"Get away from me!" His eyes were so empty that it scared bulma, but she refused to back off.  
  
" Vegeta," She whispered kindly as she brushed his arm. She wrapped a sheet around her body and sat up on the bed. As she continued to stroke his arm he became less tense, "Are you alright?"  
  
" I'm fine."  
  
Bulma laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and murmured, " I love you Vegeta."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````  
  
Her annoying little alarm clock went off at 7. She slipped out of bed where Vegeta still slept soundly. Following her shower she rummaged through her gigantic closet and slipped on an inky colored skirt and jacket set. Vegeta woke up after she had finished brushing and drying her shoulder-length cerulean hair. Vegeta was about to slip out the door when the phone rang.  
  
" Hiya B there?" Yamcha's voice was cheerful over the receiver. Vegeta silently handed her the phone and left.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hey bulma."  
  
" Oh, hello Yamcha. I can't talk right now I have a conference."  
  
" K well I'll just pop by your office and we can discuss things."  
  
"Discuss what?"  
  
" After we get married, one of us we'll have to move."  
  
" Alright." Bulma put on low-heel pumps that matched her skirt.  
  
" Or we could buy a house. I want to discuss that with you."  
  
" OK I have to go."  
  
" But bulma.... We need to think of what we're gonna do."  
  
" Why can't you be your normal fickle self? Instead of not deciding things you're picking everything out. You're messing with me too much."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
" I mean... think about it and that'll be the answer!" she hung up the phone quickly. Bulma was too confused now, she hated when Yamcha was fickle, but now she hated when he was consistent. It was way too confusing.  
  
  
A/n YAY! Chapter complete. But I got a weird feeling for this chap like it's too complicated or something....oh well Anywhosers, remember to review!! (Or flame)  
  
~alex~ 


	4. Confusing

A/n Hiya. I'm so sorry I haven't been typing this week I'll try to get two chapters up, I've been swamped by school, home, and other stuff. Pre- teenage (yes, pre-teen I'm only a lowly twelve year old.) life is the pits, ya know? Well I really want to stress for you to answer the questions I posted last chapter in your review. I got a recent review from Samantha and she mentioned two things she didn't like and I'm here to tell you that the whole "I love you" thingy will be explained so don't fret. And I make bulma sound slutty because, well, she just is. And don't you all start protesting! She stripped for Master Roshi for Kami's sake!!! And she dated the sleezeball Yamcha and she liked zarbon... wait scratch that he was pretty cute, she liked General Blue and we've seen her in her underwear on more than one occasion! Okay enough ranting.  
  
On with the fic!!!  
  
  
  
Desire  
  
Chapter 4 Confusing  
  
Kami, there was nothing more mind-numbing for Bulma than sitting through three meetings consecutively. And now she had to stay in her office till another one came up at 2:30. Now it was a little behind 12 and she was already done in. Regardless of the fact that she had little sleep last night thanks to Veggie boy. Yamcha had lefts her six messages on her answering machine, four on her cell, seven on her pager, and a couple hundred at home, so she decided to give him a call and maybe have lunch with him. The phone rang around three times before a ditzy voice answered.  
  
" Hello there!"  
  
" Hi, is Yamcha there?"  
  
" Oh Yeppers just a second."  
  
Bulma huffed and repeatedly clicked a pen.  
  
" Hey."  
  
" Hey Yamcha. Why do you have the girl from quickie-mart answering you phone?" Bulma felt bubbles of anger gather.  
  
" I'm at the gas station, car broke down. Call forwarding, don't ya love it?"  
  
She sighed, of course not; it was a stupid to think he would. " Well why don't you call a cab and meet me at Chez Paris for lunch?"  
  
" Sounds great we could discuss this morning."  
  
" Aright bye."  
  
" Bye." The phone clicked and she set it on the receiver. Turning around in her swivel chair, she watched West City buzz below her. Bulma's thoughts wandered to last night and how she said, " I love you" to Vegeta. She never had meant to say it. It just slipped out, she was usually so careful about feelings. And it baffled her why she said it. Bulma never had feelings for him in the first place except unyielding lust and she knew Vegeta felt the same way. As soon as she whispered the three deadly words he tensed up immediately. She absolutely knew he must have something for her-----he did make the first move when they were in the lab.  
  
She remembered how Vegeta was peering over her shoulder sneakily like always. And when she turned their lips just happened to brush. It wasn't like she made him kiss her again.  
  
Even if she wanted him to so desperately.  
  
Well she needed to go to lunch even though she had lost her appetite.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Yamcha kept blabbering on about how sorry he was that he was rushing her into the whole marriage thing.  
  
" But Bulma I want us so badly to move. We've been stuck in one place since we turned 20. Now we've reached a point where it's do or die."  
  
" Maybe we need to stay in neutral. Until the androids, then after that we could start this." Bulma didn't look into his eyes; she just toyed with the salad on her plate.  
  
" Yeah we should. 'Cuz ya know what? I didn't think you wanted to stay like this. I did this for you babe." He held her hands and smiled. Suddenly a loud beeping noise was heard.  
  
" Oh man. That's me Yamcha. Got another meeting in ten so I'll have to go."  
  
" That's k baby." They kissed and bulma departed, leaving Yamcha with the tab.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
About an hour or so later the meeting finally finished. Bulma was confused as hell about Yamcha, about Vegeta, and about herself. As a cold steady rain started, she drove her red air car home.  
  
Her brain was a mess. She loved Yamcha and had wanted to move with him for so long. Her thoughts about him were that if they didn't get married, and soon, that they would still be hopelessly in love teenagers, pinching each other's butts in the nursing home. Now that Vegeta had settled into her life she was just------so confused.  
  
So, Bulma decided, she would break things off with Vegeta soon. All of a sudden putters interrupted her thoughts. The air car stopped and landed with a thud on the ground. Bulma looked at the hood to see rising white smoke. She took off her seat belt and checked out the car.  
  
" Great. Just fucking great," Bulma kicked the car angrily, " The car breaks down the day I forget to bring a spare capsule."  
  
Bulma looked at the dull gray sky. A bolt of lightening flickered in the distance.  
  
"Or a rain coat."  
  
As she started to walk home her thoughts wandered to if she turned old and she never found her true love. She would be living in the capsule corp. mansion and have lots of cats. Whenever kids would come near it they would scream and run away. The land would become desolate. The poor children would be telling horror stories of old lady Briefs, her lost love and her millions of cats. She would tape their birthday parties and show them to her friends, if she had any left. Then fate would be kind and let her die, miserable and alone. Then the cats would feast on her body and no one would care.  
  
For some strange reason she felt sorry for Vegeta.  
  
She shrugged it off when she neared home. She walked in the door with her hair tangled and drenched, her outfit was ruined, her makeup was gone, and her feet ached. Vegeta was in the living room with a towel around his neck and was covered with a layer of sweat. He looked her up and down and asked,  
  
" What happened to you?"  
  
" I attended five meetings each one was as boring as the first, I canceled my wedding plans with Yamcha even though I wanted to move on with him so now I think I'll end up alone and eaten by cats, my car broke down so I had to walk the seven miles from my office to home, it's cold and there's a rain storm.." She trailed off and locked eyes with him. Before he could talk she finished, "and I'm at a complete loss why now I have a craving for you to take me right here."  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth but abruptly shut it. Bulma smirked; he was flustered so, she thought evilly, why not?  
  
Bulma took off her inky jacket then her pumps. She watched his eyes scan her body and slowly started to unbutton her blouse. Vegeta finally came to his senses. He grabbed her, shoved her to the wall.  
  
And took.  
  
  
  
A/n Hells yeah! Another chapter complete! I originally had a lemon there but I decided to keep my story PG-13 unless you guys want a lemon. And I have studied enough romance novels to write a sophisticated lemon so it wouldn't be a problem. Well I have to go but remember to review!!!!!  
  
~Alex~ 


	5. Decide

A/n Hello Hello! Alex here again with another chapter for Desire. I'm really starting to like this fic and hopefully you people do too. I really don't have any thing to say for the authors note. But this chapter is based on a string of thought, so if this is confusing you'll know the cause in advanced. I'm so happy that I have 20 reviews!!! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten for a fic. You make me feel so loved!! : Huggles everyone: ^ ^ and I can't believe that I have five chapters and people actually want me to write more!! Ok enough talkie.  
  
Disclaimer: DB/Z/Gt, characters, ideas and all merchandise belong to their respective owner(s)  
  
On with the fic!  
  
  
  
Desire  
  
Ch. 5 Decide  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and peeked over at the bedside clock. It's big glowing crimson numbers read 4:39AM. Next to the clock was where a picture of her and Yamcha in a blue frame. Or it was supposed to be there. Bulma blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw the poor photo smashed on the floor. She was fidgety for some reason and got out of bed, wrapping one of her cream-colored around her and headed to the balcony window. Rain whipped as a rainstorm passed overhead. She continued to peer out the window still confused on why she agreed that Yamcha and her's relationship should stay. She hated where they were at this point. Here she was at the old age of 29 and she still wasn't married to the man she had been with for 13 years. Maybe they were supposed to stay on this monotonous trail until they found something new and exciting. That could explain why she was so drawn to Vegeta. He was a challenge with a bad-boy image, since he was kind of an enemy that just made him more alluring. Yamcha once had that tough façade but it faded and now he was such a good-goody. It bugged her.  
  
And, bulma thought bitterly, he was such a flirt. Then again, he admired but never touched. Argh, this was so frustrating! She made her hands into fists and rapped them against her temples. Fate, she finally decided, was a whore. An ugly, evil, tedious, and stupid whore. Bulma returned to bed and saw Vegeta's coal black eyes fixed on her.  
  
" Why were you smacking yourself in the head over there?" He asked while he shifted so he was leaned over her.  
  
" I was thinking."  
  
" Ridiculous earth female," Vegeta grumbled as he nuzzled her neck. He started to trail kisses from her shoulder to her jaw. Bulma rolled him over so she was on top.  
  
" Vegeta we need to tal.... mhm stop that." Vegeta was nibbling on her ear lobe while she talked causing Bulma to get a bit flustered. " Vegeta we need to talk about when this is going to end."  
  
" It'll end when we want it to end."  
  
" And when will that be?"  
  
" When we stop desiring each other." Then he kissed her soundly.  
  
" Well from now till then we'll need to control ourselves."  
  
" What?"  
  
" We can't get in bed whenever we have urge to. And we need to set up boundaries like no screwing in the lab."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because you don't know how embarrassing it is when your father finds your ripped panties on the floor."  
  
He chuckled as Bulma laid her head on his chest. " Now you can finish what you were doing Vegeta." Vegeta smirked and started to kiss her.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````  
  
Yamcha swung by in the afternoon to tell Bulma that he would be going off on the road for baseball.  
  
"That's terrific Yamcha." Mrs. Briefs cooed, " It's so great that you have such a wonderful talent."  
  
Bulma suppressed a laugh. Yamcha was terrible at baseball and all it ever got him was a spot in a cat food commercial and a couple million.  
  
" Yeah it's great Yamcha. When will u be back?" Bulma asked while she stirred her tea.  
  
" In a couple months around, " A loud beep was heard, " Man I got to leave. Bye Mrs. B" He gave her a peck on the cheek. " Bye Bulma." He kissed her lavishly then ran out to his car. Bulma followed.  
  
" I'll miss you."  
  
" I'll miss you too babe." He got into his car, waved and drove off. Bulma's smile turned to a frown. She really wasn't going to miss him, well not as much as she wanted to. She sighed and strolled back into the house.  
  
```````````````````````2 weeks later`````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Bulma had finally decided. After a lot of thinking she had finally decided. She was going to choose which one she liked the best and she would have to live with it. The new capsule corp. shirt looked much better with black writing and a navy background then navy writing and a black background. Oh how bulma wished men were this easy. You could always find the right make- up for a certain dress or the perfect shoes with the right hat but it was extremely hard to decide on men.  
  
Bulma thought that if she worked more she would forget or reach a decision but it just made her think more and more. And it just got her more and more confused. She thought of the facts of both Yamcha and Vegeta. Yamcha was a baseball player, a hunk, predictable, dumb, and provided strength to a relationship. Vegeta was dangerous, cunning, intelligent, tough, gorgeous, and terrific in bed. Vegeta made her feel female and he wanted her. It was so great to be wanted by someone like Vegeta. Her body yearned for his and she melted under his touch. Bulma was starting to think their little affair would never end. Every night they had sex and it got better every time. But Yamcha was terrible and he lacked what she needed.  
  
Bulma shook her head; she had to get to work. She needed to focus on the project at hand. She didn't need to think about how great Vegeta looked.  
  
She had no need to think about how his lips fit perfectly over her's.  
  
And she definitely didn't need to face facts and finally realize that she was head over heels for the attractive saiyan prince.  
  
  
  
A/n yepp finally she's in love. I decided the lemon wouldn't come till the end of the story because the story ends after the cell games. Finally people have answered the questions and I'm mulling over possible ideas. Next chappie will be out soon this week. And remember to review!! 


	6. News

A/n Hiya again, sorry it's been a while since my last chapter but I have figured out what my next chapters are so as soon as I can I'll have the last chap in 2 weeks. This chapter was supposed to be chapter 7 but I thought that the chapter was going to useless and unneeded for this story. I also have two really great stories that I strongly recommend for avid v/b readers. I'll try to mention some spotlight stories when I find them. I read tons and tons of v/b and I think I pretty much know a good one from one that needs a lot of work. This chapter's spotlight is:  
  
1. Obsession By Heartless--- this fic is genius, pure and simple, she keeps characters very well in tune and keeps to the plot. It's one of those 3- year-fics but full of twists and definitely is a break from the norm. All in all an excellent fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Db/z/gt, I only own a Vegeta and dende doll and I partly own a peg leg Goku doll.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
  
  
Desire  
  
Chapter 6 News  
  
Bulma took another long drag off her cigarette and absently tapped it out. She was on the couch wearing a loose-fitting sweatshirt and jeans while looking over the new design of the classic Capsule Car. Bulma was mulling over changes to the already sleek frame. Bulma huffed and put down the blueprints heading into the kitchen for coffee. Once again she was thinking of him. Her mind was beginning to be overly filled with thoughts of Vegeta and how much she yearned for him that she was forgetting simple things like arrangements and names and appointments.  
  
Which reminded her, she had to go to the doctor's office because of a dreaded stomach flu she had for at least a week. Bulma put on some sandals and jumped into her polished green car and set off. When she arrived the waiting area was full to the brim with crying babies, sleeping senior citizens, and stressed out adults filling out millions of forms. Bulma yawned and scooted around numerous chairs and carelessly tossed magazines to the receptionist's desk where a large redheaded woman was taking a call and writing down a medical appointment at the same time. The woman silently handed her a form and a clipboard saying, " Fill this out," and returning to her call. Bulma did so and soon was located to Doctor Hebert's office.  
  
" Well Miss Briefs by what you have been telling me I think it could be morning sickness. Have you noticed any weight gain? Moodiness?"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Miss Briefs you might be pregnant. Would you like to get a medical test?"  
  
" Yeah...." Bulma was stunned but tried to maintain an unruffled appearance. She did what was necessary and she was, once again, seated in the waiting room on a beige sofa. After two hours of waiting, the doctor ushered her in with a big smile on his wrinkling face.  
  
" Miss Briefs, my assumptions were right, you are going to have a child."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Here is an informative book that I suggest you read." Dr. Herbert handed her a large book, which reminded Bulma of a computer manual she had at home. She got up and smiled, thanking the doctor for his time and she quietly left the office. She retreated to her car that sat alone in the parking lot and she calmly drove home.  
  
When she turned into her drive, Bulma took the key out the ignition and sat in the car, alone and silent. She heard the hum from the Gravity chamber, the crickets gently chirping, and she put her head in her hands and wept.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Bulma knew it wasn't some horrible dream, if it was a dream she would have to have slept for more than fifteen minutes at a time. The unmerciful clock read 10AM. It was time to confront Vegeta.  
  
As she showered and dressed she thought of calling her parents who were half way around the world at this remote spa that guaranteed ultimate relaxation. Bulma walked down stairs to tell Vegeta. He was putting dishes away. So he can make his own food, she thought. Bulma took one deep, cleansing breath before she finally broke the silence.  
  
" Vegeta I have some news for you."  
  
" Be quick woman I have to train."  
  
" I'm pregnant and you're the father." She said it briskly and calmly as possible, but her cool tone of voice couldn't stop her hands from shaking.  
  
" What?"  
  
" You heard me."  
  
" Well what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
" Stay here with me, take care of us, train our baby."  
  
His looked at her with abhorrence. " Why?"  
  
" Vegeta don't be difficult. It's your fault I'm having a baby so I expect that you would help" her voice rose unpredictably.  
  
" It's not my fault woman."  
  
" Stop acting juvenile Vegeta."  
  
" I'm acting juvenile? You're the one jumping up and down like a brat who won't get her way and you're putting all the blame on me!"  
  
" Well it's your fault."  
  
" No it's not."  
  
" Vegeta----arrr. Oh fine! It's both our faults. Let's just stop this argument, it's getting us no where."  
  
" Finally I agree."  
  
" Alright Vegeta, let's end this. Just answer my question yes or no."  
  
" Tell me then."  
  
" If you say yes then you want to stay here with me and raise our baby together. If you say no then I want you out of my house ASAP and we are over. You got it?"  
  
"Yes I get it."  
  
" Which is it? Yes or no?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her with a cold stare. Their eyes where locked and neither would blink.  
  
" No."  
  
  
  
A/n:: sniffle :: Vegeta how could you!!! :: shakes computer violently then realizes that I just typed it :: I'm am such a bitch but trust me, his opinion will change..hopefully. Well nothing to say except review, review, and review!  
  
~alex~ 


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

A/n hello readers and fellow authors, it is I, alex here with some news that probaly sucks (unless u hate me). Because my ex-best friend, Carrie had to be such a biotch I know will have now more computer time, all my inteternet names will be deleted by the end of september. Just cuz I made a stupid joke she told her mom who told mom and my mom took the other girl's side before I got my say!!!!!! It's unjust and unfair and if u think so too send me a review or e-mail ASAP!  
I will not have computer access till school starts ( 9/3/03) and even then I might not have time since now I'm in eighth grade. .If u're saying, "so what." Let me explain the situtaion, I, unfourtunatley, qualified for all the advanced classes availiable for my grade, meaning tougher homework and regents exams. I would drop them but I'm in enriched english 8e, 9th grade math, and Biology (aka 9th garde science) which all are good for my future careers and willl get me into State university and yadda,yadda,yadda. So I'm stuck. And I have a new computer whcich is slower with less memory and doesn't have the new version of microsoft word which I used to work on and this doesn't have spell-check so I have a bunch of errors. So here's all the really, really bad news concerning my fanfics; I'm sorry to say but the following fanfics are to be postponed or discontinued.  
  
Friendly Foe- I was going to upload this but I lost all data of it. I might rewrite it in the future but it's too soon to say.  
  
Mixed Dimensions- the rewrite was supposed to be better,longer, and with a stronger plot. I let three friends and a potential beta-reader take a look at it and..these were the comments; "that sucked."." that stupid song u worte about the pickles was better".." I'd have more fun stabbing my eye out with a fork." ( mind you that my three frineds hate anime but they have read some fanfics) and my would-be beta reader told me, " it undermines ur talent, the plot was to stretchy and u can write so muych better then this, look at Desire, u have tons of reviews." I don't know why he said that, he hated Desire and said it was to non-romantic. Feh ..fuck 'em I liked it. And I might upload Mixed Dimensions: rewritten  
  
Desire- my most cherished fic of all..will be finished as oon as I write chapters 7-11 again because they are on the old comp and the disk drive doesn't work. Trust me the fic is much better then the first chaps.  
  
I do thank everyone who reviwed and if u got questions or coments write, review( my penames are still active) will or i.m. me on wildallie10@aol.com . kk? Good. See ya space cowboy . lol  
  
~alex~ 


	8. Consequences

A/n Hello..guess what I'm doing?....yep, I'm sneaking on the comp to finish my fics. Because the other day I read this story and realized that it was actually good. Not sucky like I thought. And I have 43 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy. But I'll haveta take time for spell check.. (. I knew I said that I was going to have a spotlight story every chapter but I can only think of one story that is sooooo worth while. Which (conveintly) segways to the-----you guessed it! The spotlight for this chapter.  
  
Moonlight Confesssions by Lady Lark- soooo damn awesome. It's cute and kinda sad but not at alll sappy. It's something that's way more realistic for this couple.  
  
Happy news!! I have kept my appetite for writing pretty satisfied by writing in a notebook. Every damn fan fic idea I've had pop into my head has been written in here and I want to type one up because I think it would be cool. Since I am thriteen now (yayyyyyyyyyyy!!) I decided to finally write a fic with a lemon or lime scene. It's a b/v, like the rest of mine, but I want to write one that's realistic. No sappy, "yamcha- cheated-on-bulma-and-she-ran-into-vegeta's-arms-and-he- confessed-his-undying-love-for-her" type of fic which greatly discourage readers.....(no offense to those who write them)....I don't know which title would fit. I'm somewhere between; " One thing Can Change Everything", "a Reaslistic look", and " one big thing" I'm going to have a sample of the story in this or the next chappie. Okey enough talkie.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
  
  
Desire  
  
Ch. 7  
  
Consequences  
  
Bulma was at month 8, week 4, day 6 of her pregnancy. She sat in the warm water, letting the bubbles and candles relax her but it was no use . Her large stomach poked out of the water. Some statistic in one of the hundred pregnancy books her mother had said that letting your baby listen to music while in the womb it would become extremely intelligent. So bulma had her headphones stretched on her belly. A blaring rock solo came from the headphones, her all-time favorite band in the cd player screamed about men and oppression. Bulma suddenly choked on a sob as she remebered what happened 8 months, 4 weeks, and 6 days ago.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````  
  
He stared at her with his coal black eyes, " No."  
  
Bulma stood there, her mind couldn't register what he said, so she let all that blind rage pour out of her, " You insolent prick! I can't believe you don't want to take care of your child!"  
  
" My child! I said no to you! It's your problem now!"  
  
" Fine Vegeta! Be that way. Get the hell out of my house by tommrow morning or I'll get goku over here to kick your ass!" bulma's eyes flicked violently but vegeta just clenched his fists and walked away.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
His words hadn't hit hard. Bulma locked them inside of her and they ate at her slowly. She was out of the tub now, silently washing dishes. She wore faded blue pajama pants and a cerulean tank-top. Bulma was still crying, her tears falling on the one dish she had left to wash. A knock was heard, then the door swinging open, and someone walking towards the kitchen.  
  
" Hey babe." It was Yamcha. His arms were filled with flowers, balloons, and a gigantic box of chocolates. She turned to him with a tear-streaked face. " Your pregnant?! How?"  
  
" Hello to you too Yamcha." Bulma said dully. By that time Yamcha had dropped all his things and was inspecting bulma's abdomen.  
  
" How?...cuz you and I haven't...for years...and the only other one here wa-----"  
  
Bulma suddenly leaned onto Yamcha, clutching her stomach. " Yamcha, call the hospital..my water just broke."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````  
  
A piercing cry interupted Bulma's slumber. It echoed through the halls and grew louder. A plump nurse dressed in pink scrubs approached Bulma with a clipboard. " Sorry to wake you Ms. Breifs but you will have to fill the certificate."  
  
" What time is it? What happened? Who's crying? Where's my baby?" Bulam let out in a whoosh of air.  
  
" Fill out the certificate and I'll tell you."  
  
Bulma grabbed the clipboard and tried to think of a name.  
  
" It's a little after 4 am. At 6:30 pm you were brought in the maternity ward by yamcha, who's meeting your parents at the airport now. They insisted that they take an emergency plane to see you. You were in labor till midnight and then you gave birth to a beautiful lavender-haired boy with a....tail." She paused and took a breath, " your father said to cut it off, so we did and put him into the nursury after you passed out. And that screaming is from your little-----" She leaned over to the clipboard, " Trunks Vegeta Briefs. What a cute name."  
  
Bulam smiled and saw the gold tag on the nurse's shirt. Scottie-Anne Muchaski. Her nurse had a hyphenated name. She smiled and almost passed out again but quickly had a screaming baby in her arms. The nurse left so it was only Bulma and trunks. She looked at the baby, who had ceased screaming until Bulma laughed and said, " You look just like him."  
  
" Oh Bulma dear, he's adorable!" Mrs. Briefs cooed as she walked in, Mr. Briefs followed with Yamcha taking up the rear.  
  
" What's his name?" Mr. Briefs asked while looking at the remote he found on Bulma's bed stand.  
  
" Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Bulma murmured. Trunks had shifted in her arms and started to drift off to sleep.  
  
Bulma's mother walked over to the baby and put a navy-colored hat with two points that looked like ears on his head. " He looks just like his father."  
  
" Screams like him too." And both women giggled.  
  
Mr. Briefs looked at his watch. " Dear we should leave and let bulma get some rest." Then Scottie-Anne came back into the room.  
  
" He's asleep." She blew out a breath, " Finally, I thought he would never stop screaming. Do you want him back in the nursury?"  
  
Bulma groggily shook her head and handed Trunks over and he was whisked out of the room. Mr. And Mrs. Briefs said their good-byes and left.  
  
Yamcha looked at her. " I can't believe you B. I just can't believe you slept with a murderer!"  
  
" What's wrong with him?"  
  
" He killed millions of people without a care! He used you! You were just another whore to him! And Vegeta left so you had to raise your son to be a bastard!"  
  
Bulma's eyes filled with tears, " Get the hell out of my room!"  
  
Yamcha didn't move till Bulma picked up a plastic tumbler from the bedside table and chuck it at him.  
  
" Never come back." She whispered at the closed door. Bulma curled into a ball and cried till her eyes were dry and red. She wanted Vegeta here. He was the only one who made her feel like only she mattered. Bulma missed him. She searched for a bright side to this and it took her hours to figure it out.  
  
  
  
A/n Okey dokey no-jokey, I'm done with chappie 7! YAY! I don't know if you teared up reading the last bit but I did. Yamcha sucks. I've read all the reviews and I've conjured up a response. The whole "vegeta saying no" thingy will be explained in the next, and.... ::sniff:: LAST chapter!I was going to have nine total chapters, 8 chappies and a prolouge (or epilouge I can't remember which goes at the end of a story). But I decided that it just wouldn't fit this story so only eight chapters will be in here. I'm totally grief- stricken now that my final chapter is next but I will have a new b/v up by october 30th. So don't miss the last chapter to Desire!!!!!!! And review,review, and review! 


	9. Ending or Beginning?

A/n I don't have much to say in this author's note except that I liked to thank the academy, no seriously, I liked to thank all who reviewed. Sorry for the delay but I've just been at a lost for material so be kind when you review. I don't know if this finale will end up being two chapters, I want to make this a nice,long, possibly lime-y chapter to thank all my reviewers. Before I begin I have to respond to a flame. My first flame that I have EVER received;  
  
Majin Tifa (chocolattoes@aol.com) 2003-09-14 eh... argh! next time, don't tell us your age. it sort of ruins the whole fic for the reader [unless they're 12 as well] anyway, it's not like your fic was good anyway... i'm just hopeless to read just about anything from fanfic cravings. no one seems to be putting out good stories now adays. have a nice day.  
  
Well ain't that special. You just told me you have no taste, well anywhosers I feed off flames like I stated earlier. So thanks for the encouragement.  
  
Okey enough talkie.  
  
On with the fic!!  
  
  
  
Desire  
  
Ch. 8  
  
Ending or Beginning?  
  
It had been been only three years since Cell but he seemed like a distant memory to Bulma. She had more important things to worry about. Like meeting her the deadline for her new design of an aircar and wondering why her parents kept insisting on taking Trunks to the zoo and museum.  
  
Bulma knew her mother's motives. Mrs. Briefs wanted Vegeta and her having wild monkey sex. Yes, it was disgusting that her mother kept dropping hints of how badly she wanted the couple together again. But they weren't even on speaking terms since he said no. Bulma wanted to scream at her mother's ditziness. But she rembered that it wasn't her mom's fault.  
  
So on it went, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs would take Trunks to the zoo or for ice cream or for toys every afternoon. Leaving Bulma alone with Vegeta, who now trained twenty four hours a day in the brand spankin' new indoor gravity chamber. She had built it for Vegeta to so that he would know she still wanted him close to their son.  
  
Her son, Bulma corrected. Her baby boy, Trunks V. Briefs. Who was now four years old and as active as ever. And would be as strong as his father. She knew it. When she talked to older trunks he was kind and strong, like a mix of vegeta and herself. Bulma remebered what Trunks told her a while before he left, give Vegeta another chance , he deserves it.  
  
Deserved. Did he really deserve another chance? Bulma had mixed feelings about just was to her. She didn't need him anymore. Bulma proved to everyone that she didn't need a man to help her with anything,not with trunks, not with protection of her own property, and she certainly did not need a man to assist her with her own, more personal needs. It was the age of independence...and electronics.... so she could please her wants and needs and desires by herself.  
  
Then she felt it. A tinge of heat along her back..  
  
" Hello Vegeta" Bulma turned in her comfortable swivel chair, meeting his dark eyes.  
  
" So we're finally speaking to each other."  
  
" What?"  
  
" You haven't bothered saying a word to me in months. Why?"  
  
" So now you care? You've been all gung-ho about training since I offered you a room here again."  
  
" Why'd you let me stay here again? You said if I said no then you and me were no more and that you wouldn't have me around here again."  
  
" Because..." I wanted you to see trunks, she thought, " I was being polite, since you were homeless. I can't let a man just live in the woods."  
  
He grumbled a response and walked to her table. "What's this?"  
  
" Nothing important. Now shoo."  
  
Vegeta starting shifting papers on her desk. Bulma grabbed his hand. " Vegeta go away." She said firmly while taking her papers back.  
  
" Should I?"  
  
Bulma stood up then, realizing how close Vegeta was, sat promptly back down. Just because she was independent didn't mean that Vegeta had no effect on her. Vegeta, no matter how much she hated his guts, still made Bulma's blood run warm and her heart to beat madly. Hence the lack of physical contact. " Vegeta just leave me alone, I don't like you enough to stay in your company for more then a few minutes. So go train or something."  
  
He let out a growl, a clear signal that he wouldn't go. " Fine lunkhead, I'll leave then." Bulma got up and walked out.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
  
She was now throughly pissed off. So she got her hair cut short. It was better than the hair-down-to-your-shoulders do. That was so pre-android. But mainly she was pissed off at herself. Her atrraction to Vegeta was still evident. And it was mid-winter. Going another month without incident couldn't even curve Bulma's appetite for the saiyan.  
  
Bulma continued to walk into the house until something cold hit mid-back. She turned quickly, making her feet twist akwardly in the foot high snow. Before she knew it she was laying on her back cold and uncomfortable. Bulma muttered an oath as she saw Vegeta walk up, outstretching a palm to help her up.  
  
" Idiot woman, I didn't think you would go down so easily." Vegeta smirked while Bulma grabbed his hand but instead of hoisting herself up, she took him down. He fell and, from a swift move from Bulma, was beneath the V.P. of Capsule Corp. Bulma stradled Vegeta and shoved snow on his chest.  
  
" I hope you catch a cold and die Vegeta." Instead of it being cold and demeaning like she intended, it was sarcastic and was followed by a giggle. Vegeta just hmphed and rolled, pinning her down. Making snow fall on her.  
  
"Your hair is shorter" He ran a hand through her cerulean tresses while holding her arm with the other, " I like it."  
  
"Wow I'm surprised you---" she was cut off by Vegeta pressing his lips to her's. On instinct bulma opened her mouth, letting him taste and explore. The sound of crunching snow was unheard by the two until a load of snow was dumped upon them. Then a childish laugh rang out. The couple stopped and turned their heads.  
  
"Sorry you two, didn't see you there."  
  
" Dad... why do you have trunks out here with no coat on?" Bulma shoved Vegeta off and stood up placing her hands on her hips.  
  
" Well I was just shoveling the walk way and out came your little boy." Mr. Briefs gave Trunks an affectionate pat on the head. Bulma gave Trunks a once-over. He was wearing navy footie pajamas with polar bears on them and over-sized winter boots. Bulma smiled and picked him up shifting him on her hip.  
  
" Let's get you inside, it's almost sleepy time." Trunks smiled and rested his head on her.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````  
  
Trunks was finally asleep by 7:30 after countless stories and two rounds of the alphabet song. Bulma fell tiredly onto the bed in wearing only her tiny silk robe. Her room was expectedly chilly but she could barely grab the comforter so she could be warm. Suddenly, light flooded her room.  
  
" Vegeta. Damnit I was almost asleep." Bulma opened one eye spotting the Saiyan Prince leaning on the door jamb. She closed it again, yawning and grumbling, "Go away monkey boy" She felt the bed move as Vegeta sat next to her.  
  
" Since when did you sleep naked Bulma?"  
  
" I'm not naked. I have a robe on."  
  
"A flimsy one at that." As if to prove his point, Vegeta's deft hand slid up her thigh making Bulma's shiver.  
  
" Vegeta..stop it." She angrily swatted his hand away.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" It's just that I." Flustered, Bulma sat up. " I just hate the fact that you do this to me."  
  
He gave her an odd look so she continued, " You make me feel so good and wanted then you discard me like a piece of trash. And I don't know if I should feel like an idiot because I love you and I don't even think that you-----"  
  
"Wait a minute.. You what?"  
  
" I love you."  
  
Vegeta just stared at her, " Why?"  
  
" I keep asking myself that and I still don't know. Your just a really likable guy when your not being an asshole. But it doesn't matter anyway so just leave."  
  
Vegeta just smirked and moved his head so he could brush his lips up her neck then her jaw and finally resting on her mouth. " You're a maginificent woman Bulma. You actually thought all that. I do have feelings for you I have since I saw you on namek."  
  
" But that was only physical, right? You want me but you don't need me, is that it?"  
  
" Let me finish." He ran his hands down her shoulders, gently dragging the silky material off, " It's a bit deeper now not only physical."  
  
A bit deeper, she repeated mentally. Not love yet, but he's edging closer. " Well, it's a start." She murmurred and put her fingers in his unruly hair. Pulling him close, she kissed him.  
  
  
  
A/n It's over! :cries: Actually that last bit of dialouge took me almost two hours to write and it was only a few sentences. Sorry for any exsisting spelling/grammer errors I still don't have the best version of microsoft word in yet. Now since no one who I know goes to my school reads this fanfic I haveta say one thing. I love Morgan Post! He's such a cutie. okay now you gotta review or flame because I really want to know what you all think. Bye!  
  
~alex~ 


End file.
